


out of the shell

by kontent



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, I can't tag nb/f so I'm tagging Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Percy Jackson, Trans Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: The story goes like this.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	out of the shell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Changing of Tides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622604) by [loosingletters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosingletters/pseuds/loosingletters). 



The story goes like this: Percy sits her down and tells her about never fitting in. About not being a boy, about not being a girl either, about being somewhere in between. 

Percy hesitates when they talk about not being sure, messing up their curls by running their hands through them. They talk about how they want to try and be Annabeth’s _datefriend_ instead of her boyfriend or girlfriend. 

Sea-weed green eyes look at her, worried for all their bravery, and Annabeth thinks: _How could I ever stop loving you? You’re my person._

That is the end of the story.


End file.
